


Radiant

by Sarah_Elmira_Royster_Poe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Elmira_Royster_Poe/pseuds/Sarah_Elmira_Royster_Poe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started personal, turned Sherlock. Still personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xianvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianvar/gifts).



If I had to describe you,  
I would be hesitant  
Perhaps I would start with how your brow wrinkles when you’re thinking,  
dissecting the world  
With how your legs seem to fly, when you stride along half-forgotten ruins  
Giving life as you pass  
As you touch

I would not start as others would,  
Praising your raging mind  
Condemning your aloofness

I would tell them that,  
They hadn’t seen you breathe  
\- Not really –  
Through a piece of wood and a few scribbled marks on your memory  
Permanent

I would tell them that,  
They hadn’t heard you sing  
Along with the old city  
Its flowing river and ticking towers

But they haven’t seen you unguarded  
Lounging, with silk circling your limbs,  
Draped on leather and carpet  
\- too indulgent, too luxurious, to be tormented –  
Before a cold fire  
Cold fire for you,  
Waiting

Perhaps they would point at you and curse you  
In fear, in amazement  
When you’re present, that is.  
When you turn your back and are gone,  
They will remember you as an idea  
As the perfection long sought for,  
A struggle left unfinished

But that does not concern me  
I was always dismissive of the virtuous  
Unaware of the beautiful  
And uncomprehending in the face of the unhappy

So, when I look at you,  
I do see beauty in the way your fingertips tap on a closed book  
When you turn your back  
To me  
To the world

At times like this, when you draw the curtains  
And one can see the dust  
\- eloquent –  
I am certain that you are radiant  
And you are mine


End file.
